


Test Subject #0545: Ravio "Shadow" Knight

by Agent3Novi



Series: Portal x Four Swords AU [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GLaDOS is sick of your shit, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It's literally just Shadow + Link taking Chell's place, Portal AU, Portals, Shadow's real name is Ravio but he goes by Shadow, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, crimes against fashon, that never really comes up I just need y'all to know that, that's the AU, there's more characters and role changes but those'll come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: GLaDOS decided to try something new with her tests: teamwork and cooperation. For that she'd need two subjects this time, not just one.The twin brothers at the top of her list would do fine.#0544 "Link", and #0545 "Ravio/Shadow"Yes, they would be perfect.--(Or wherein Shadow and Link wake up in the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center, and set into motion a long and chaotic chain of events)
Relationships: Shadow Link & Link
Series: Portal x Four Swords AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Test Subject #0545: Ravio "Shadow" Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this AU floating around in my head for a while now but Waterboiler has been helping me work out ideas and the story so I can finally start writing it out! :D
> 
> This AU will be written in a series of one-shots that jump around the timeline as I see fit. 
> 
> This is just Shadow waking up in Aperture, but I may add on another chapter from Link's perspective. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Shadow awoke to music that was  _ far _ too cheerful for the headache pounding between his eyes, then a mechanical whooshing.

He pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes. What time was it? Had his dad forgotten to turn off his dumb music-alarm or something? It was the weekend dang it, just because his father was an early bird didn’t mean he had to wake everyone else up too-

Shadow’s eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Glass walls, sterile and lifeless concrete floor and ceiling. There was a toilet (a  _ toilet?)  _ and a small desk on the other side of the tiny room, and on the desk was a radio playing the chirpy tune. 

Wow, okay, this was  _ definitely _ not his room. But then, where  _ was _ he?

He hesitantly swung his feet off the weird pod-bed- _ thing  _ he had apparently been sleeping on and stepped onto the cold floor, wincing at the cold on his bare feet. 

Oh, apparently he had gotten a wardrobe change while unconscious. He was now wearing a weird orange jumpsuit that had the pants rolled up to the knees to make room for some kind of weird... leg brace… thingies? They made it so he couldn’t put his feet all the way onto the ground, only the toes and balls of his feet. He tried to take them off but apparently they were superglued to his legs.  _ Awesome. _

Turning his attention away from the crime-against-fashion that was his current clothes, he checked the room over again. There didn’t seem to be a door to leave, but there was a concrete panel about door-sized with some fancy tech farming it and a clock counting down on top. A matching panel and clock was located on the outside of the glass cell, as well as a camera and empty observation room. There was a circular doorway in the outside room, leading off to who knows where. 

Shadow walked over to the radio and turned it off as he thought. Okay, cool, waking up in some weird laboratory cell was  _ not _ how he expected his day to go but he might as well make the most of it. First step: escape. The walls were glass, so maybe he could break them?

He hefted the radio in his hand and threw it as hard as he could. It bounced off of the glass without leaving so much as a scratch. Okay no  _ breaking _ out then, now what-

Suddenly, a voice echoed from some hidden speaker. It was even in tone and stilted in cadence, like a computer trying to sound human and not quite succeeding.

“ _ Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. _ ”

“Wait,  _ ‘again?’ _ ” Shadow blurted out. 

The voice ignored him and continued, “ _ We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. _ ”

“Woah wait a sec, I didn’t sign up for any testing!” He ran over to the wall facing the security camera and glared into it. He hadn’t! The only thing he had signed up or in for recently was that dumb “ _ Bring Your Kid to Work Day _ ” his dad’s job was hosting. “Where am I?! Who are you?!”

“ _Please keep all questions_ _until after the briefing, and even then, keep them to a minimum,_ ” The voice was still as monotone as ever, but it seemed there was an edge of annoyance to it now. “ _Before we start, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from-”_

Shadow covered his ears as the voice suddenly became far louder and distorted, and the light in the cell began to flicker and spark. When the lights came back he hesitantly uncovered his ears. The voice was back to talking at a normal volume, thank goodness.

“ _ Stand back, the portal will open in three... _ ”

Oh, the voice was counting in time with the clocks, what was going to happen when-

“ _ Two… one. _ ”

The room shook a little as two portals appeared, an orange one on the concrete panel within the cell and a blue one on the one outside. Shadow’s jaw dropped in surprise as he saw himself through the portals. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised, considering that the voice  _ literally just told him a portal would open _ , but still, wild. 

He hopped through the portal, landing in the outside room and shivering at the weird sensation. It felt almost like static on whatever part of his body was passing through at the moment. 

“So... can I ask questions yet?” Shadow glanced at the security camera again. 

“ _ You may, however it is likely I won’t answer them. _ ”

He rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms as he glared into the lens, “Who are you, why am I here, and where’s my brother and father?”

Oh the voice sounded so tired of him already, “ _ I am GLaDOS, the computer aiding the  _ ‘ _ computer-aided Enrichment Center’. You are here to do tests, and once you’re done you get cake and you get to leave. _ ”

“And my family?”

The voice hesitated, “ _ They are testing as well. Perhaps when you have completed your tests you may see them again. _ ”

Okay this whole situation was definitely weird and he needed to get them all out ASAP. He opened his mouth to ask more but the voice interrupted him, “ _ Please proceed to the testing chambers. The sooner you continue, the sooner I get my data and you your cake. _ ”

Shadow frowned, but complied. He didn’t want to comply with this weird voice that was probably responsible for trapping him here to begin with, but it did have a point. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could leave and make sure his brother and father were okay. 

And frankly, based on the first “test” at least, this whole “testing” thing would be a piece of, well,  _ cake,  _ metaphorically speaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos keep up my motivation! :D


End file.
